


Beat the Heat

by saiyah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Jokes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk Uses Sign Language, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sexual innuendos, Slow Burn, Swearing, burning houses, drunk patrons, get it haha, idk - Freeform, no smut yet, reader is female, reader secretly loves bad jokes, spaghetti making
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyah/pseuds/saiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life as a firefighter is filled with hard work, sweat, tears,smoke and well… fire. Meeting the skelebros on a frequent basis makes work more interesting...and stressful.</p><p>Especially when you meet a certain fire monster at a bar.</p><p>Grillby x Reader</p><p>DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Match for Me

The alarm blares throughout the fire hall, the shuffling of feet running around the building could be heard with to occasional yell of ‘get the truck ready’ or ‘where is the fire at’. You are one of the many people who are running towards the red firetruck, you quickly pull at your uniform and grab your helmet when you pass your cubby. You hear your name and you turn to who called out to you.

  


“[Name]! Get your ass on the truck and quit dilly dallying!” The stern voice of your superior rang through your ears but was slightly muffled though the sounds of the alarm and the trucks starting up. You give him a small smile and nod your head quickly jumping into the open door of the truck. You hear the driver turn on the sirens as your team heads towards the house that is presumably on fire. You are at the back seat with your partner and quickly give yourself a once over making sure you have all of your equipment and have properly it it on. A snicker at your side could be heard making you turn your head.

  


“What?” You deadpan and give your partner a pointed look. You see his blue eyes light up with mirth as he gives you another chuckle while covering his mouth with one of his hands.

  


“Nothing. It’s nothing.” Again you stare at your partner making him snort and turn away. You watch as his shoulders shake while he’s trying to hold in his laughter.

  


“Fires are no laughing matter Tom.” you state and turn your gaze away from the your partner. Tom slows down his chuckles and you hear him take a deep breath in. He winces when he sees how stern your face is. 

  


“Awe, come on [Name], you know I know that.” Tom rubs that back of his neck in embarrassment before continuing. “It’s just… I don’t think you are going to like where our destination is.” You let out a small huff and give him a sideways glance silently telling him to continue. 

  


“Well, let’s just stay that is a pretty  _ hot _ spot that you visit often.”

  


“Tom!” A frustrated noise leaves your mouth once you hear the awful joke leave his lips.

  


Another chuckle, “Sorry, sorry. I know you don’t like my jokes. Don’t worry I’ll stop before I  _ fan the flames _ of your temper from growing hotter. You grunt and punch him lightly on his shoulder before grumbling. 

  


“Hey you two, quit it back there.” Rings a soft voice at the front. The two of you turn to the voice. “I don’t want [Name] to get too  _ hot _ under the collar yet.”

  


“Rebecca-! Really?!” You glare at her before looking at driver, silently giving him a pleading look for them to stop.

  


“Alex, please stop them! This is serious! We are about to put out a fire!”

  


A heavy sigh was heard before a deep voice rumbled out, “All of you stop, I need all of you to act professional.” A patch of silence was followed, everyone silently agreeing with their leader.  After a few minutes of silence the truck came to a stop in front of the burning building. Everyone immediately exits the truck and gets to work. You run towards the group that is standing outside of the house and ask if there is anybody inside. They respond saying that there is no one inside and that they all got out safely Rebecca and Tom get the hose attached to the fire hydrant while you and Alex quickly follow the same procedure then proceed to douse the house. After a good thirty to forty minutes the fire was put out, leaving the once burning house soaked and slightly broken at some areas. Tom and Alex check around the area of the house to make sure that it is safe and that there are no other hazards. You and Rebecca gather some blankets to give to the inhabitants of the now burned house. As you walk towards the group your face slowly starts to turn into a grimace. Rebecca notices and gives you a knowing smile.

  


“Thank you so much for putting out the fire!” You hear as you walk closer nearing the tall goat monster. You shake your head and hand her a blanket which she gladly accepts, she turns and bends down to place it on a child that is behind her who is waving their hands frantically in front of them. You blink before walking past them giving them a small smile and pat their head. Rebecca tends to the others which include a small yellow lizard, a fish lady, a goat man and a flower.

  


“oh. look who it is.” You hear a familiar voice say, you sigh inwardly before walking up to the small skeleton you have seen far too many times for your liking and drape the blanket over his head.

  


“Hello again Mr. Skeleton.” You sigh. Before you can turn you are scooped from from the ground from behind.

  


“HELLO AGAIN MY FRIEND THAT FIGHTS WITH WATER!” The loud voice screams at you while swinging you back and forth. You swear you can feel your brain smack against the insides on your skull.  


  


“hey bro. i think you should put her down before she gets too  _ burnt out. _ ”

  


“SANS! STOP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS. THIS IS NOT MAKING THE SITUATION ANY BETTER.” Papyrus gently puts you down and gladly accepts the blanket you are holding out to him and places it over his shoulders tying the two ends together, making a makeshift blanket cafe for himself.

  


You let out a sigh before taking off your helmet in order to scrub your face from exhaustion. “This is the fifth time in two weeks I have had to come over here to put out your house…” You give them a tired look. Sans shrugs while giving you his usual smile.

  


“i guess it can’t be helped, pap gets really  _ fired up _ when he cooks with undyne.” You hear Papyrus make a distressed noise which you follow with your own. You feel a hand clamp down on you shoulder.

  


“Hey Sans! Good to see you again!” Tom lets out a hearty laugh before smacking your shoulder a few times.

“Tom, stop.” You let out another sigh. How many was that for today? You’ve lost count.

  


“tom, it’s great to see you too bud. i guess i can’t get enough of your  _ burning passion _ of putting out fires.” Sans sends a wink towards Tom which he sends back, a shit eating grin working its way to his mouth. 

  


“You know me, I  _ lava _ good fire to put out.” there might as well be starts around him as he lets out his joke.  


  


“Tom!”

You hear the laughter of Tom and Sans as you smacked your hand on your face before running your fingers through your hair. You hear the group of monsters and the rest of your team come up from behind you.

  


“Alrighty, it looks like we got everything settled over here.” Alex nods to Toriel who gives him a smile. “We can head back to the station now and get some rest until our next call.” Rebecca and Alex nod a goodbye to the monsters who wave back saying their thanks again. Tom grins at Sans before bidding him a farewell and nudging your shoulder with his as he passes you. A small ‘tsk’ leaves your lips as you glance at the smaller skeleton who is grinning at you. 

  


“See you, Mr. Skeleton.” You tuck your helmet under your hand before turning your back, “Hopefully not too soon.” You throw the comment over your shoulder which makes Sans laugh.

  


“hold on a sec. i have a  _ burning _ question to ask you.”

  


You twitch when you hear the joke, making you pause in you steps but you don’t turn around. Sans takes this as a signal to continue.

  


“was, gonna ask if you wanted to have dinner sometime? my treat, it’s the least i can do for you since you always seem to take the  _ heat _ for us.”

  


You scoff slightly before raising your free hand waving him off, “I’ll think about it.” You turn to him and give him a stern look, “Don’t go causing any more fires, or else I’ll reconsider your offer.” Your pace continues as you walk towards the truck and your team but before you leave you casually open your mouth and say to the skeleton, “I can take on any fire.” You mumble the last part to yourself but Sans hears making his grin grow wider and Papyrus yip with discontent, “Their no  _ match _ for me anyways.”

  



	2. Fire Man

After the incident at the skeleton brothers house you feel more drained than usual. Seeing the skelebros always made your day worse but better in a weird way, like dipping french fries in ice cream. _Crap, now I want fries and ice cream…_ You inwardly groan to yourself as you drag your feet towards your cubby in the station. It has been around twenty minutes since you and the team arrived back. Alex and Rebecca waved you off as you heard them say something about paperwork to be done. Tom however had been on you heels since you got out of the truck.

 

    “What. Tom.” you grumbled as you slowly shrug your uniform off of your shoulders, letting them plop messily on the floor. Tom raised an eyebrow at the pile of fabric you created around your ankles but decided to say nothing. He wordlessly followed you and let his uniform drop to the floor with a small ‘thud’.

 

    “What did Sans ask you, hun?” You sniffed at the pet name, pretending not to hear him, you stepped out of your uniform and picked it up to hang on the wall. Tom rolled his eyes as he watched you slowly do the routine you always do when you come back from putting out a fire. “ [Name].”

 

    You hummed to yourself as you placed your helmet on the hook and turned your head towards the cafeteria. Tom let out an audible groan of protest before hastily hanging his uniform and helmet besides yours.

 

    “[Name]! Don't ignore me! I know you heard what I said!” It didn't take him long to catch up to you with his long strides. You continued humming while scratching your nose and pushing the cafeteria door open. “[Naaaaame]!”

 

    _He's like an annoying dog…_ You thought to yourself, _And I want him to shut up._

 

    Walking to the kitchen area you grabbed a tray and brought it to where the cooks were. “[Name]! Sweetie, how was your latest fire expenditure my love?” A low raspy chuckle rang through your ears. Looking up you give the big man a sweet smile.

 

    “Donnie, Hi.” you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear, “It was okay I guess, we went to the same place again though.” Donnie laughed again while patting his big belly with a smile, his eyes wrinkling in amusement.

 

    “I swear, the monster is trying to get your attention, love!” You give Donnie a dead stare and sniffed turning away from him in embarrassment.

 

    “I would hope not…”

 

    “Men do crazy things to get a woman's attention,” he handed you a plate of pasta and garlic bread, “You might have suitor youngin’!” You huffed as you took the plate from him not looking him in the eye.

 

    “I don't think he likes me like that Donnie.”

 

    “You're right Donnie, I don't think Mister Skeleton has _sparked_ her interest~”

 

    You whip you head to the right so fast you gave yourself whiplash, “Tom shut the fu-! Ow, god damn- Mother fu-!” You stop as you feel the pain smack you in the face. Donnie and Tom laugh at your misery. You growl at Tom and take one hand from under your tray to swipe at Tom’s face.

  


    “You better slow down there love, I don’t want you dropping your food-”

 

_CRASH_

 

“Spoke too soon.” Donnie sighed as he grabbed another plate and filled it with new pasta and garlic bread. Tom’s laughter increased tenfold when he saw your face; which was now staring at the mess on the floor. You snapped your head up at Tom and glared.

 

“I. Hate. You.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the whole pasta incident you bid Tom and Donnie a goodbye and headed towards the shared rooms. All you wanted now was a good night's rest, or as much rest as you can get until the next fire alarm.

 

“[Name]! There you are, good thing I caught you!” Rebecca waved one of her arms which was not occupied with papers.

 

“Rebecca? What's up?” You walked over to her and held your hands out, motioning to give you some paper.

 

“Ah, no I’m okay, I’m almost done anyways, Just bringing them to Alex.” she swatted your hands away which made you frown, “I was just going to tell you that you can have the next few days off!”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Rebecca grinned and bumped her hips lightly with yours, “You heard what I said missy!” She readjusted the papers in her grip and nodded her heads towards the direction to where she was going. Following begrudgingly you kept quiet as she laughed, “Come on [Name]! We all think you need a break, especially from Tom.” she threw a wink over her shoulder, “I can see his bad jokes starting to dampen your mood.”

 

“Was that supposed to be a joke…?” you muttered tilting your head down so that she wouldn't see the grin that was forming on your mouth. She saw it.

 

“The rest of the team and I think you should have the next few days off.” She nudged the door with her shoulder and you quickly ran up to it and held it open for her. Rebecca gave you a thankful smile before walking in. “Meaning, the next five days.”

 

“Five days?!” You stopped in your tracks and have her an offended look, “Rebecca, that's way too much! What happens if a whole bunch of incidents turn up and you don't have enough people to come to help!” You ran up to her and played with the hem of your shirt. “Like if there's like ten fires all over town and we need to get to them in time before they can spread. Or if someone gets sick and they can't come and help! Or if the station catches on fire and everyone needs to-!”

 

“I'm sure the station won't catch on fire.” Alex’s voice cut off your worried rambling, you turned to face him quickly lightly losing your balance and stumbled on your feet.

 

“But! What happens if you guys need me!? Like when Tom got chicken pox, and it turned out super bad because he didn't get it as a child and it was life threatening!”

 

A quiet grumble caught your attention as you saw Tom walk behind Alex, rubbing his neck that was starting to go red from embarrassment. “I thought we all promised to never talk about that again…”

 

“Tom, it was really bad though! You looked like a pizza with too many mini pepperoni toppings and it was old pepperoni that didn't even taste good anymore because it's been out too long and-!”

 

“[Name]!” Alex’s baritone voice rang through the room, making it go quiet instantly.

 

That shut you up.

 

Alex sighed as he rubbed his temple with one of his hands, “This is exactly why you need a break, when you work for too long you get antsy.” You opened your mouth to protest but shut it when he gave you a stern look. “I understand you are very...passionate about your job but everyone needs a break once in awhile.”

 

Rebecca nodded and walked up the to two men, the papers she was holding were now on the desk behind you. “It’s not even for a long time! Only five days!  Wanted to give you a week off, but Tom said you would freak out about that!” Tom grunted in agreement and crossed his arms and grinned at you.

 

“Besides, don't you have a date with a certain skeleton~”

 

“Fucking-”

 

“Language~”

 

“Tom, I swear I will rip your balls-”

 

“Ohhh, Kinky~ I like!”

 

You twitched as you stare at Tom, a shit eating grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

 

“Why did you even bother asking me of what Sans said if you already knew.” You muttered and walked up to him to sock him in the gut making him grunt loudly and wrap his arms around his stomach in pain.

 

“I- just wanted to see you-” he coughed slightly, “pissed.” Rebecca shook her head with disapprovement while Alex sighed rubbing his head.

 

You huffed and walked towards the door behind Tom, “Five days.” With that you strutted out the door leaving your team grin and shake their head in amusement. Besides Tom, he's now on the floor, shriveling in pain.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Five days… Five days… What the hell am I going to do for five days?!_ You now sat on your couch in your small apartment. You rarely stay at your place for long besides getting some extra clothes or washing them. There was barely anything in it, besides a couch, a television, a bed and a closet. The kitchen fridge was empty, since you stayed at the station and ate there on a regular basis you didn't see a need to buy food for home. Rebecca and Tom always called you a workaholic but you always told them that it came with the job, being a firefighter wasn't something to be relaxed about. A fire could happen at anytime and you would have to try and get there as soon as possible to prevent any injuries or more damage to the area. You groaned and slumped further into your couch, you did miss the place a bit. Even though the place was bare it had a homey feeling to it. While lost in your thoughts your stomach grumbled making you sigh.

 

“I just ate a couple hours ago…” you told your stomach, it replied with another loud growl. “Okay! Okay! Sheesh… I’ll go get some food.” Picking yourself up you dragged yourself to your bedroom to change into different clothing. After putting on a new pair of jeans, a shirt and a hoodie you headed towards the door and into town. You stopped by a grocery store planning to buy some food for the fridge and cabinets for the next few days.

 

“Easy food… Okay, how about… hot dogs?” You held the basket in one of your hands while you looked for the meat section and grabbed a pack of hot dogs. You passed the bakery area and tossed some buns as well, last but not least you needed some condiments for your gourmet meal for tonight. As you walked down the condiments aisle you didn't notice a figure following behind you. Reaching for a bottle of ketchup you head a small ‘ahem’ startling you and making you drop the bottle from your hand.

 

“Shit-!”

 

“whoops.”

 

That voice. You stared at the hand that caught the bottle from underneath you, it was cradling the bottle of ketchup like it was some sacred artifact.

 

“You have got to be kidding me!”

 

“nah, I’m Sans.”

 

“I swear to god Sans I will rip you a new one-!”

 

“might be a bit hard, i have no skin~”

 

“Sans-!”

 

“heya, [name].”

 

You let out a frustrated noise leave your lips as you took a deep breath and turned to look at the skeleton who was now standing besides you holding your ketchup.

 

“Sans.”

 

“[name].”

 

“Sans…”

 

“[name].”

 

“Sans, gimme the ketchup bottle.”

 

Sans grinned and held said bottle up to you, “ya mean this one?”

 

“Yes, please.” You gritted out.

 

“nah. i happen to want this bottle.” He gave you a wink, “thanks, bud.”

 

You were now screaming in your head, “Sans.”

 

“that’s my name, kiddo.”

 

“Give. Me. That. Ketchup bottle.”

 

“...nah.”

 

“WOULD YOU JUST-!” You swear you were about the smack his stupid grin from his face before you got interrupted.

 

“HUMAN WHO FIGHTS WITH WATER!”

 

All of the frustration you had prior seemed to fizzle out once you saw the taller skeleton. “Papyrus.” You say dumbly, “Uh, hi.”

 

Papyrus gives you a big smile and hugs you tightly, “HUMAN IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOU AT A PLACE THAT IT NOT OUR HOME AND THAT IS NOT ON FIRE.” you give him a nervous smile as he places you down, a bit dizzy from the hug.

 

“SANS WHY DID YOU NOT CALL ME WHEN YOU SAW OUR FRIEND?!”

 

Sans shrugged, “you were looking so intently around the coffee aisle, i didn't want to be _bean_ and take you away from that.”

 

“SANS!”

 

“Sans, oh my god.”

 

You and Papyrus let out a yip of displeasure at the bad joke, “Ah. Anyways I gotta get going…” You pointed behind you and gave the skeleton brothers a meek smile, “So, uh. Bye.” you turned on your heel and  started to fast walk towards the register.

 

“wait a sec, kid.”

 

“Holy shit-!” You nearly tripped over your own feet when you see Sans standing in front of you, “How the hell did you-?” You turned your head to where he was before only to see Papyrus waving at you with a smile, “How the hell did you do that?!”

 

Sans gave you a small wink, “i guess i really wanted to _ketchup_ with you.” You deadpanned, and stopped yourself from smacking your face in public. “don’t forget out this.” You hear a soft ‘thunk’ and the weight of your basket in your hand shift. You looked down to see the ketchup bottle sitting innocently next to your other groceries.

 

“Sans.”

 

“yeah, kid?”

 

You squint your eyes at him and open your mouth to say something but close it when you have nothing to say. Without another second you passed the smaller skeleton and made your way to the register.

 

“hey, hows about we go have dinner?” Sans said casually as he walked next to you.

 

“What?”

 

“dinner, my treat. remember what i said to ya before?”

 

Right, you forgot about that. Not. You silently debate the pros and cons if you accepted or rejected him. _It is a free meal…_ Out of your better judgement you silently comply to the skeletons request.

 

“Your treat right?”

 

Sans looked up at you in shock but was replaced with a wide grin, “you betcha’”

 

“Fine.”

 

“great, i know this great place closeby…”

 

* * *

 

 

You waited for Papyrus to finish paying for his groceries and asked him if he was going to join you and Sans which he replied with a no and something along the lines with ‘I HAVE STANDARDS’. Making you look at Sans who shrugged and grinned at you. Bidding a farewell to Papyrus and promising to hang out with him sometime; Sans leads you to a nearby restaurant called ‘Grillby’s’.

 

    “Grillby’s? Really Sans…Did you take me here as a joke or…?”

 

    “nah, the place has the best burgs’ in town and the owner is _smokin’ hot_.” He opened the door and shrugged his shoulders motioning you to follow him in. You followed him and muttered a ‘not funny’. A chorus of greetings to Sans was heard with the occasional bark, making you look around curiously. That bar consisted of mainly monsters who sat at different tables in the restaurant, it looked like they frequented the place often. Sans walked up to the front and threw his thumb over his shoulder and pointed to the bar area.

 

“we can take a seat over here.” He sat on one of the seats placed at the bar and patted the one on his left. You walked next to him and took a seat. “ey, grillbz!” Sans called out, you guessed he was calling a worker from the place, before you can ask who ‘Grillbz’ was you see the door from behind the bar open and watched as fire literally walked to you. You didn't know how your face looked like but by the grin Sans was giving you it was great.

 

It was a man. A fire man. Not like you. Like literally fire. The things you fight. Flames. Are those glasses?! How is this possible? How do his clothes not burn off? Would he burn you if you touched him? So many questions were running through your head but the first thing to fall out of your mouth was,

 

“Holy shit, you're _hot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie! Thanks so much to everyone who gave me kudos and bookmarks and comments!  
> I was so happy when I saw that people are enjoying my little story! QAQ
> 
> I had a hard time with this chapter and I know it might have seemed a little drabbley at the beginning...  
> I wanted to get Grillby introduced by the end of the chapter and I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but I really liked how it ended!
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave some comments! I'd love to know what you think and stuff!
> 
> If you like Undertale and other random aimu things feel free to check out my tumblr! Ill also be posting some things for my story later on! Feel free to also gimme a msg there!
> 
> http://sai-yah.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading again! And see you next chapter! :D


	3. Sweet burn, bro

    “Holy shit, you're _hot.”_ You blurted out, Sans gave you a grin as he glanced at his fiery friend who seemed to flicker behind the bar.

 

    “I mean, uh.” Your face started to feel hot, “Oh god, I'm burning up-!” You hear Sans snort at your unintentional pun, “I mean- not because of you, ‘cuz you are fire and all, you're not that hot…”you squeaked, _That sounded offensive._

 

“I mean- you are hot. But, uh, literally. ‘Cuz you’re, you know, fire.”

 

“he is pretty _smokin’_ kid.”

 

“Sans, this is not the time, I’m trying to talk to this hottie- I MEAN, gentlemen… a hot gentlemen-!” You shook your head and started to wave your arms around in embarrassment, “No- I meant that in a non-sexualized way!” You bet your face was as red as a tomato right now, if it were possible steam would be coming from out of your ears.

 

“Let me start over,” you clear your throat, “Hi, I’m hot and your [Name]- wait.” Sans lost it at that point, he was clutching his non existent stomach and pounding the bar counter his laughter was so loud and obnoxious it made the other patrons of the bar look over at the two of you with curiosity.

 

“You- I mean- I didn't- Sans! Help me!” You let out a distressed noise leave your lips and you covered you face from the flame elemental. _This is the worst. I should have never agreed to this. I should have just stayed at home and ordered pizza._ Amongst Sans loud laughter and his constant banging on the bar you didn't notice what you were doing to the flame man.

 

Grillby simply gave Sans a scolding look for hitting his newly polished counter grumbling quietly in annoyance. He turned his gaze to the human that was sitting behind his bar. Her hands were covering her face and he could hear a small whine leave her lips, she seemed to slump into her seat in attempt to make her body smaller and hide from her current situation. Grillby sighed as his flames gave a little cracking noise catching the attention of the laughing skeleton. Sans lifted his head and slowly started to cease his laughter, rubbing the tears that somehow formed at the corner of his eyes. He sent Sans a look saying, _Fix this_. Meaning, fix the human he has brought to his bar. Sans merely grinned and shrugged before taking in a deep breath to calm him from his laugher and gave you a nudge on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, kiddo. no need to be embarrassed, grillbz here is a good guy.”

 

You answered him with a whine, shaking your head, hands still covering your face. Sans gave your shoulder another poke, “i’m sure he was super flattered, like i told you before, the owner if this place is pretty _smokin_ ’~”

 

“I hate you, Sans.” you manage let out, your words muffled by your hands, Sans smiles and give you another poke, but this time it is a little harder.

 

“Ow! You little fucker-!”

 

“ouch, language [Name], there are _tinder_ monsters here.”

 

“Sans. Stop.”

 

“i’m sure they don’t want to _heat_ your bad language.”

 

“Sans, that was horrible.”

 

“don’t be so harsh, kid. i’m just starting to _warm up._ ”

 

“Stop, you are legitimately causing me pain.”

 

“My friends tell me i’m pretty _flamin’,_ don’t ‘cha think?”

 

Your knee jerked upwards violently, indicating that you have taken enough of his shitty jokes, you ripped your hands away from your face and snapped your head towards the ‘punny’ skeleton, “YOU BETTER STOP JOKING AROUND BEFORE I HAVE TO _EXTINGUISH_ YOUR JOKES, I DON’T WANT YOU TO GET _BURNED_.” With that you stood from your seat and rushed towards the exit. With a frustrated grunt you opened the door and walked out, leaving Sans to stare blankly at where you were sitting before.

 

Once the door slowly clicked closed all the partons of the bar gave Sans a look making the skeleton grimace slightly before giving a low chuckle. “damn, that was a good one.” Sans turned to his friend who gave him a disapproving look but said nothing as he placed a bottle of ketchup in front of him. Sans immediately grabbed the bottle before twisting the top and taking a long sip.

“Yeah, yeah, i’ll go after her after i finish this bottle.” Sans closed one of his eye sockets and gave Grillby a smile, “i don’t think she wants to see me just yet, she needs time to _let off steam._ ” Grillby crackled with protest and made his way back into the kitchen, giving some Sans some time to mull over his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.Fuck. Fuck._ The tapping sounds of frantic footsteps could be heard amongst the bustle of people walking down to sidewalk. Your mind was frazzled, so many things were running through your head so fast you barely noticed bumping into various people, humans and monsters alike. Mumbling an automatic, ‘excuse me’ and the occasional ‘sorry’ you walked blindly down busy street, feet taking you nowhere in particular. Once you started to gain your bearings you noticed that you were a few blocks away from the restaurant that you had stormed out of. _Wait. My groceries!!_ You let out a whine of despair and ran your fingers through your hair haphazardly.

 

“Why me...why me? Why me!?” You had started to grumble to yourself as you stepped backwards before your back hit a wall making you slide down to your knees in despair.

 

“Um… Are you okay dude?”

 

You were so deep into yourself wallowing you didn't notice a pair of feet appear in front of you. Looking up you saw a small monster child, and he seemed to be wearing a yellow and orange shirt? “Uh- what?”

 

“I asked if you were okay?”

 

Blinking dumbly you nodded at the small monster child who gave you a big grin. “Yo! Thats cool dude! You wanna join me to get some sweets?”

 

“Um, sweets?”

 

“Mmmhmm! The store you are in front of is a bakery, and they sell totally awesome doughnuts there!”

 

_Fuck._ How could you say to the adorable fucking face, it would be illegal if your said no to the kid. “Sure.” the child yipped happily bouncing up and down.

 

“Awesome! Let’s go in!” You slow rose to your feet and gave the child a small grin, “Um…”

 

You hummed softly in response, the child looked up to you with a sheepish look, “Could you open the door for me please?”

“What?” You glanced down at the child, “Oh, oh! Of course.” _No arms, right. Okay, my bad._ Grabbing the handle of the door you pulled it open and motioned the child to walk in first, he excitedly gave you thankful smile before running into the store.

 

“Be careful! I don’t want you to-!”

 

“Ooof!”

 

“...fall.” You walked in the store and kneeled next to the child, grabbing his shoulders and hauling him up to his feet. “You okay, hun?”

 

“Thanks! Don’t worry about me I’m fine!” The small monster lightly bumped his head to yours before rushing towards the counter. You stayed in your kneeled position dumbly and watched as he ran away from you. _Oh god, he’s adorable._ _Fuck._

 

“Over here! Over here! Lookit all the stuff they have!” Making your way towards the coundter you stood besides the child who had his face pressed against the glass, eyes glittering at all the pastries that was behind them.

 

“Fufufufu~ Hello dearies~ Anything I can interest you in?”

 

“Um…” you turned your head towards the voice and internally screamed, _HOLY FUCK. ARE THOSE SIX ARMS. IS SHE A SPIDER. FUCKING SPIDER. OH MY GOD. IM SO TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS._ “W-what is good here?”you cleared your throat trying to hide the nervous tone in your voice, “Its my first time here so…”

 

“Fufufu~ Well our spider doughnuts are our best seller, next to our spider cider.”

 

_Did she say… SPIDER doughnuts…?!_ “Oh, is that so…heheh…” you were sweating, you swear you were sweating, shit could she tell?

 

“I love your doughnuts Muffet! Can I get one please!”

 

The innocent voice from the child snapped you out of your spider crazy haze, he looked up to you and grinned, “And one for my new friend too!” If his smile was any brighter you would have gone blind.

 

_That’s quite alright, i do not feel like ingesting spiders._ “Sure, sweetie.” _FUCK, [NAME] WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?_

 

He bounced up and down as, Muffet? The spider… lady…? Spider. The, uh, worker grabbed two doughnuts and placed them into a bag and set them on the counter. “That will be five dollars, or two gold please~”

“Sweet!” The clinking of coins came from inside the child before a small sack plopped from under his shirt. “Um, would you mind getting the change out for me please?” You blinked and reached for the small sack of change.

 

“There’s only one gold and two dollars in here, hun.”

 

“...oh. Um! Thats cool, we can split one! Or I can treat you this time! I don’t need a doughnut today!” He looked up to you and smiled.

 

You squinted your eyes in reflex, _Too innocent, so pure. Oh god._ “Its okay, how about I treat you today, hmm?” You closed the small pouch and tied the two pieces of string together and placed it around his neck. You reached into your back pocket and took out your wallet, _thank god i always keep it on me…_ “Five dollars right?” You placed the money on the counter and gently grabbed the doughnuts, “Thanks a bunch.” You gave the spider lady a timid smile which made her blink her eyes and grin at you.

 

“Of course dearie~ Enjoy!” You waved at the monster and patted the child on the head motioning him towards the door. He yipped with happiness and ran towards the door, you quickly followed behind him and instead of warning him about falling you held your free hand out to catch him. Thank goodness he didn't fall this time.

 

Once the two of you were out of the bakery you headed towards the nearest place to sit which happened to be a park nearby. You sat on the bench and let out a large exhale, you noticed the child having a hard time getting up on the bench so you placed the doughnuts beside you and lifted him up and placed him besides you.

 

“Yo! Thanks!” You smiled and grabbed the doughnut packages and took one out and held it out to him. You expected to help him eat the darn thing because he had no hands but quickly found out the he could hold in with his tail. “Neat, huh? Since the doughnut has a hole in the middle I can hold it with my tail and eat!” He took a bite of the doughnut and made a sound of joy. “It’s so yummy!”

 

You reached for your doughnut and took it out, inspecting it for spiders, _did they make this with real spiders or…?_ A laugh caught your attention, “If you are thinking there are spiders in there you don't have to worry! Muffet would never do that!”

 

“Right. Thanks, kid.” You sighed and took a hesitant bite from the doughnut, _oh-shit-fuck!_ “This is delicious!”

 

“Right?! Right?!” his eyes were sparkling with excitement. 

 

The two of you quietly at your doughnuts in blissful silence, “Oh! Yo, whats your name? I forgot to ask you, My name is Monster Kid, but you can call me MK!”

“Oh, um.” You gave MK a sideways glance, “[Name], I'm [Name].”

 

“[Name]? Awesome name!” MK giggled and bounced on on the bench.

 

“Also, MK.” the small child looked up at you, licking the crumbs that were stuck around his mouth, he gave you a small hum. “Where are your parents? Isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be out by yourself?”

 

“Oh, I was with them, but then i saw this cool shop and wanted to look inside so I left and-” he stopped mid sentence. “Mom and Dad! Oh no!” He whipped his head towards you and gave you a frantic look, “They must be so worried! [Name], what do I do?!”

 

You blinked as the child started to vibrate nervously where he sat, you gave him a worried look. You swore you saw something that looked like an upside down heart float above his head. Before you could focus your gaze it flickered away. _Weird._ “MK, calm down hun. Do they have a phone or something? We can maybe call them.”

 

“They do! I know the number!”

 

You took out your cell and dialed the numbers that MK told you and pressed the call button then held it up to his head where you think his ears would be. You patiently waited until you heard a voice answer the other line.

 

“Mom! Hi!”

 

A worried voice could be heard from the other side of the line, “Sorry! I'm so sorry! I got distracted again! But don't worry I’m safe! I made a new friend-” he paused.

 

“Yeah, their human- what? Of course I’m okay? Huh, ok if you want to.” MK looked up at you, “My mom wants to talk to you [Name].”

 

“Oh, sure…?” You took the phone away from MK and brought it up to your ear and let out a timid, “Hello?”

 

_“You must be [Name], thank you so much for finding out son! I’m sorry for all the trouble he may have caused you!”_

 

“Oh! Um, not it's not a problem at all!” You waved your free hand in front of you in a bashful motion, knowing that the other person on the line couldn't see.

 

_“Would it be okay if we met up somewhere so we can get him from you?”_

 

“Of course! Name the place and I can meet you there!”

 

_“Perfect, do you know a bar named_ _Grillby’s?”_

 

“I do actually, would you like to meet there?” After a few more minutes of talking you turned off your phone and glanced down at MK who was looking up at you expectantly.

 

“Were gonna go to meet you parents at Grillby’s okay kiddo?”

 

“Okay! Thanks [Name]!” MK hopped off the bench and ran a few steps forward, “I know where that is! You can follow me if you don't know where it is!”

 

Standing from the bench you mentally sighed, “I know where it is, hun.” You followed this child who hopped towards the bar. _I know where that god damned bar is…_ you let out a groan, _fuck my life._ You didn't feel like going back so soon, you didn't want to see Sans, or this Grillby person again.

 

Okay, maybe just a _little._

 

* * *

 

 

“We’re here!!” MK ran towards the door of Grillby’s jumping up and down. “We’re here, we’re here!”

 

You smiled softly, “I can see that, sweetie. Let’s go inside and get you back to your mom and dad, hm?” He nodded frantically. _And this is where I die of embarrassment._ You help open the door for the child who ran inside greeting everyone he passed.

 

“Mom! Dad!”

 

“MK!”

 

You watched as MK wan up to two monsters who you figured were his parents. You slowly made you way up to the family and gave them a nod.

 

“You must be [Name]! Thank you again for finding him and bringing him here!” His mother said, you shook your head at the taller monster. She looked the same as MK, but her neck was longer and had no arms her whole body was a pastel yellow.

 

“It was nothing, don't worry about it, please.”

 

“Nonsense! We are forever in your debt, if there is anyway to repay you please let us know.” Came the deep voice from beside the taller monster. His father you guessed took a step forward and placed his clawed hand on his son's shoulder, his father was shorter than his wife and was a dark brown, he had spike on his head and tail, unlike his son and wife he had a pair or arms.

 

You grinned and smiled at MK and patted his head before squatting down to him, “How about next time you treat me to doughnuts?”

 

MK’s eyes sparkled at the mention of next time, “Yo!! That's a promise! I'll buy you all the doughnuts you want [Name]!” You laughed along with his parents, “I think I’ll be okay with one, sweetie.” The family thanked you once more before making their way out of the restaurant, you waved back at them and once they were out the door you dropped your hand and smile and slumped your shoulders.

 

“What, Sans.”

 

The skeleton gave you a small snort. “that’s no way to greet a friend, kiddo.”

 

You turned and gave the skeleton a glare, “I just came back here to drop MK off and grab my groceries. That’s all.”

 

Sans shrugged his shoulders and grinned, “whatever you say, kiddo. grillbz took your groceries and placed them in the back to keep them in the fridge, you you want ‘em you gotta ask ‘i'm”

“Wait-what. Sans-!”

 

“gotta get going, paps is waiting for me at home, i’ll treat you another time.”

 

“Sans, wait- don’t leave yet-!” You blinked and he was gone.

 

_Fuck._

 

You heard the door of the kitchen open and lo and behold, the flame man appeared. Grillby looked where Sans was sitting and tilted his head, he was holding a plate of burgers and fries. He seemed to sigh before he placed the food on the counter, once he set the food down he blinked and directed his gaze towards you. His flames around his head flickered with recognition, he straightened his posture before placing one of his hand on his chest and the other behind his back before giving you a slight bow in apology for his friends behaviour.

 

You watched the fire elemental intently, trying to fight down a blush that was crawling up your cheeks. _Holy fuck, what a gentlemen. Fuck. fuck. Fuck._

 

Grillby patted the counter in front of him motioning you to sit, your body seemed to move by itself and before you know it you were sitting in front of the flame man. He glided the burgers and fries that he had put down prior and place them in front of you.

 

_Please eat._ He seemed to be telling you.

 

“Oh! Um, no, I’m fine- I just ate something, so-” you gave a nervous laugh, “I’m good.” You stomach decided to let out a loud growl that made you flush and look down embarrassingly.

 

_Fuck my life._

 

“Ah-! S-sorry…”

 

Grillby nudged the plate an inch closer to you, the soft crackles that left his form made you flinch slightly before you bashfully grabbed a fry and placed it to your lips.

 

“T-thanks.”

 

You begrudgingly ate the food trying not to stare at the man in front of you who seemed busy polishing glasses. You blushed when you caught yourself staring,

 

_Fuck, he’s so hot._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tuning in and giving the third chapter a read! This chapter is a bit of a filler, just building some small relationships up first before Reader and Grillby can interact!
> 
> You met Monster Kid, I swear that kid is a cutie, and Reader seems to have a soft spot for children, who knew?  
> Sans is still being an ass, but its intentional, that skelly knows more than he should. That fucker.  
> Also Reader is scared of spiders, well then. That might be a problem later on...
> 
> Anyways! Thanks so much for reading my silly little story~ I promise Reader will have more interaction with Grillby!!
> 
> And thank you so, so so, much for all the Kudos, and book marks. Holy crap 500+ hits as well?!  
> Wowie! You make me feel super great!
> 
> Leave me a comment if you'd like, I'd love to hear what you loved and or hate about this chapter!
> 
> Until next time! See you!


	4. I love seeing you struggle

You were sweating. Or at least you think you are. Is it hot in here? No not really, it’s just _him._ You glance at the fire monster who casually wiped down all the glasses behind his bar, looking around every now and them to see if anyone would need help. You slowly picked away at the fries that were on the plate, not daring to touch the burger. _I told him that I wasn't hungry… but he already made food so it would be a waste if i just left it here. Not to mention rude._ You started at the appetising burger on the plate, _fuck it. Imma eat the damned thing_. You brought your hands to the burger and gentle cupped the fluffy bun, putting it up to your lips you gave it a  hesitant nibble.

 

 _Oh-fuck, yes._ An audible ‘chomp’ was heard making Grillby’s eyes flicker towards your figure. _This fucking thing is so damn amazing. I've never had a burger this good. Is this made of magic or what?_

 

A small crackle caught your attention, you were too engrossed in eating away at your burger you didn't notice the fire elemental glide in front of you. You paused your passionate moment of shoving the burger down your throat to look at the bartender. A small ‘mmf?’ Left your muffled lips causing you to blush.

 

_Shit! I must look like a slob right now! Tissue! I need tissue! Where's that damn-_

 

 _Oh._ You started at the flaming hand that was now in front of you which was holding a napkin, you took the napkin form Grillby with embarrassment and wiped your mouth clean.

 

“T-thank you…”

 

Another fizzle. _You are welcome._

 

Placing the napkin besides the plate you lifted your eyes to sneak a peek at him, he was watching you curiously, the flames on his head snapping softly when he moved slightly.

 

“Um, ah-”

 

A crackle this time. _Yes?_

 

You blushed, how can this man make you blush without saying a single word to you? _I bet he can get me to strip in front of him if he wanted me to- wait what. Shut up [Name] this is not the time._ “Er-arghu-” _How graceful._ You started to sweat. Fuck. Well, this was going swimmingly.

 

You hear a hum, something similar to a furnace turning on and the kindling of a fire. Oh god, was he laughing? It was so smooth, yet so rough, the odd pops of flames made goosebumps form on your skin. A small ‘clink’ was heard, as Grillby placed a cup of what looked like juice in front of you. You hastily grabbed the cup and chugged the liquid down, not caring of what it was. Bad idea. _Fuck, it burns._ It was whiskey. Well then. You started to cough, a hand hitting your chest trying to get rid of the burn. A worried spark was heard to you but you couldn't care less, you are burning. Literally, from the inside. _Hot, im so hot._ Is it also a good time to mention that you can't hold you liquor too well?

 

_Thump._

 

Shocked yips were heard from the dogs at a nearby table. Scuffling of feet could be heard and the occasional. ‘Is she okay?’ It was when you heard a loud pop of fire before you blacked out.

 

_Yep. Best day ever…_

* * *

 

You awake to the sound of soft murmurs and let out a loud groan. “Ugh. Am I dead?” You feel the familiar plush bed underneath you, telling you that you were at your house.

 

“Oh-ho~ Looks like sleeping beauty decides to wake up.” You hear a teasing voice say.

 

‘i don't know, she still looks pretty _bed_ to me.”

 

“Haha! That one was horrible Sans!”

 

A shuffle of clothing, “eh, can't win at all of them. amirite?” A hum of agreement was heard.

 

You let out another loud groan. “I must be in hell, why are you guys together.” You bring an arm to cover your eyes, “It should be illegal.”

 

Laugher, “Awe, come on hun, we aren't that bad~” Tom leaned forward from his seat to give you a poke to the side which made you kick your leg out to him in annoyance.

 

“we always love to come _hangover_ with ya kiddo.” You grab blindly behind and latch on the a pillow throwing it towards the direction you think Sans is in.

 

_Fwump._

 

“heh. gotta be better than that kid, i’m great at dodging.”

 

Tom’s and Sans laughter got even louder when Tom let out another bad joke causing Sans to laugh and hit his knee cap. You groan, “Are you two here to help me or to mock me?”

“A bit of both hun.”

 

You removed the arm that was covering you eyes and slowly opened them, wincing as the light came into view. “What- what time is it?”

 

“Its twelve in the afternoon.”

 

A sigh left your lips, _great, wasted half a day already. Wait- how did I get here?! “_ How did I get home?!”

 

“grillbz called me and said you passed out after he gave you a drink, and i told him where you lived.” Sans gave you a nonchalant shrug.

 

“Wait, WHAT!” You quickly sit up from you bed which you regretted immediately, _Oh fuuuuuuuuck. Ouch, motherfuck- goddamnit._

 

“Ahh, slowly now hun, don't want you to puke again.” Tom held out his hands getting ready to catch you if you fell over.

 

“What do you mean, again?” You question dangerously, eyes flickering towards your coworker. Tom let out a nervous laugh and scratched at his cheek.

 

“Well, funny you should ask…”

 

* * *

 

 

Grillby watched the human timidly take a nibble of her burger from the corner of his eye and smiled when she started to take bigger bites. He felt his soul buzz with delight, he always loved seeing people and monsters enjoy eating his food. She seemed to be eating a bit faster, Grillby chuckled to himself when he saw some of the sauce from the burger drip down her lips to her chin. _How adorable._ He placed the glass that he was polishing and glided over to where you were. You made a small noise of distress when you looked at him, head frantically snapping side to side in search of something.

 

 _She must be looking for a napkin._ Grillby grabbed a clean napkin from one of his pockets on his apron and held it out towards you. You gave him an embarrassed smile and took the cloth from him, mumbling a small thankyou. He let out a pleasant fizzle letting you know that you was welcomed. The human started to stutter out some words, she seemed to be asking him something maybe? He straightened his shoulders and let out a loose crackle of his flames, which caused you to ramble more. While you was struggling to conjure up the right words he turned towards the drinks behind him and poured you a glass of whiskey, _Maybe that will help her loosen up?_

 

When he turned back to her she was still stumbling over her words making him laugh softly. Her blush caught him off guard, but he quickly regained his composure. He placed the glass in front of you and watched you hastily grab it. Before he could say anything you downed the drink like there was no tomorrow.

 

    If he thought you looked cute with how pink your cheeks turned before he was clearly mistaken, your cheeks were now fully flushed, the blood rushing to them like a tidal wave. He felt his soul thump loudly but ignored it as he watched you sway in your seat. You started to pat your chest which made him worry. He let out a small spark of worry before he saw you fall from your seat onto the hardwood floor. The dogs that were seated behind you let out a startled yip, Lesser Dog ran up to you and started licking at your face trying to wake you up. Doggo, being the more mature one scrambled out of his seat and shooing the others away to give you space. He gave a quick look at Grillby who seemed to appear next to you fallen form in an instant.

 

 _Please call Sans for me, I would like to bring her home so she is safe._ He asked Doggo, which nodded in response. Dogaressa and Dogamy quickly informed the rest of the customers that the bar would be closing early for the night, none of the regular patrons minded and left the building with no hesitation, bidding Grillby a good night and wishing him luck. Once everyone was gone and Doggo told Grillby your address he bent down to pick you up bridal style and carried you to the back where he parks his car. Doggo called out to Grillby saying that he will close up with Dogaressa and Dogamy for the night which Grillby gave them a crackle of thanks.

 

Grillby made it to his car with no problem and placed you in the back seat and made sure you were secured with seatbelts before heading off towards your apartment. Once he made it to you place he carried you up the stairs to your room number and there he saw Sans and another human with him.

 

“grillbz, thanks for bringing the kid here.” Sans nodded towards his fiery friend which he shook his head to.

 

_No worries, Sans._

 

Sans looked over his shoulder and tapped his slippered foot towards the closed door, “alrighty tom, open her door for us could ‘ya?” The taller human male smiled at Sans and Grillby before stepping towards the door and pulling out a key from his pocket and unlocking the door.

 

“In we go~” Tom held the door open for the two monsters and his drunken friend to go in. Once they were inside Tom showed Grillby where your room was and helped place you on your bed. “We need to make sure she is on her side, in case she decides to barf.” Sans gave him a curious look. “If she's on her back she might choke on it.” Grillby let out a hum of agreement and grabbed some nearby pillows and placed it behind you.

 

“Ugh…”

 

“Oh? Looks like someone is still awake.” Tom walked over to the side of your bed and gave you a once over and frown crossing his face. “Sans hand me that brush on her table quickly.” Sans grabbed said brush and tossed it over to Tom. He took out an elastic from the base and gathered up you hair, pulling it into a messy ponytail.

 

“why are you tying her hair?”

 

Tom sniffed when he finished and patted your head making you groan, “I’m sure if she vomits she doesn't want that in her hair.”

 

“how do you know she's going to-”

 

“Huuurk!”

 

“Fuck! Sans help me get he to the washroom, quick!” Tom let out a frantic yell as he carefully grabbed your shoulders and grabbed a nearby trashcan at the edge of your bed.

 

“why, is she going to-?

 

“Guuurkk!”

 

“Sans shut the fuck up and help me!”

 

Sans  blinked cluelessly and walked over to you and Tom, helping carry you to the washroom, meaning dragging you dead weight of a body to the washroom where you can puke. Grillby stood in your room watching the scene helplessly, he heard the opening and closing of what he assumed was the washroom door.

 

“Huuuurrk!”

 

“Open the damn toilet Sans!”

 

“Guurkkk!”

 

“Fuck, wait. Not just the top cover the whole thing!”

 

“sorry! i don't know how humans use these toilet things!”

 

A pause.

 

“will she be okay…”

 

“She just needs to get it out of her system.”

 

“but she's not vomit-”

 

“BLEEAARGHHHHH!!”

 

“oh, nasty. i’m out.”

 

The opening and closing of the washroom door was heard again. Sans walked back into your room where he saw Grillby eyeing the washroom door with worry. “don't ‘cha worry one bit grillbz. Tom knows how to take care of the kiddo, he says it's happened a couple of times to him already.” Grillby did not find that reassuring. Sans smiled at his friend, “we can take care of things from here on out. thanks for bringing her home.” Grillby shook his head, saying it was not a problem.

 

_I will return tomorrow to drop of her groceries. Please send me a message when she is awake._

 

Sans nodded, “Got’cha. Now head home, you have work tomorrow.” Grillby gave him a slight bow before exiting you home. When he passed by the washroom he heard the soothing voice of Tom and your heavy heaving.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Fuck. fuck. Fuckity, fuck, fuck._ You held your head in your hands letting out a long groan of pain and frustration. “He saw me puke!”

 

“well, he just heard you-”

 

“NOT HELPING SANS.” he shrugged and smiled.

 

Tom gave you a small smile, “It wasn't that bad [Name] it's just one of your usual episodes after you drink.”

 

“You know that they are always  bad Tom.” You grumbled. You let out a sigh and lifted your head from your hands to look at the two men in your room. “Well at least I don't have to see him any time soon.”

 

“Eh… well about that, hun…”

 

_DING DONG._

 

“grillbz said he was gonna come over and drop off your groceries today.”

 

You face lost all color and you flopped back onto your bed staring at the ceiling with a blank look.

  
_Fuck my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for reading the latest chapter! Sorry its a bit late, I've been super busy with work ORZ  
> But as promised there is more Reader and Grillby interaction!
> 
> For some reason I love seeing the Reader squirm and love causing her misery.  
> I was laughing at the end of the chapter. (Not maniacally or anything) Heheh....
> 
> Leave a comment telling me what you liked most about the chapter! It helps me get motivated and it makes me super happy!  
> Reading everyone's comments makes me push out chapters faster, or as fast as I can!
> 
> Anyways, have a good day and or night! 
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by and giving my story a read! Any questions or comments about it would be great! This is my first Undertale story and hope it is enjoyable to read!
> 
> I also made a blog thingy? Ill be putting some ideas and posting other things there? Check it out if ya want!  
> http://sai-yah.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks again for reading and see you next chapter~


End file.
